


2nd alternative ending

by Lady_Savior



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savior/pseuds/Lady_Savior
Summary: This is only the second alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799The original ending is in the fic.
Relationships: Helen Lovejoy/Timothy Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Ned Flanders
Kudos: 2





	1. 23

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.
> 
> If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799
> 
> The original ending is in the fic.

Helen was sat in bed, reading the Bible, while Timothy was looking through the window of their bedroom.

She looked at him.

He wasn't looking at her. In fact, he was being the complete opposite of how he used to be with her.

She used to be the only thing that made him smile, when she was around, his attentions were all towards her!

Well, not always... He had those stupid trains too...

But still, she used to be his muse; he used to take care of her, he used to make her feel like the most superior being of this whole world...

She felt she was going to cry and gave a low hiccup.

"Timmy..."

He seemed suddenly aware of her presence, and sighed in anger, but didn't turn around to face her.

She got up and started going in his direction.

"Honey, I'm sorry... I love you, Timmy."

He clenched his fists, but still didn't turn around.

She came nearer and put a hand on his shoulder.

Her delicate hands, those hands which he used to hold between his own... Those same hands she caressed that bitch with...

He turned around and suddenly held both her wrists, violently, and she gasped.

"Oh God, don't hurt me!" She screamed.

He forced her against the bed and looked deep into her eyes.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, I..."

"You beg me not to hurt you, but you know I should, don't you?!"

"Tim, I..."

"Don't you?!"

"No! Because I love you! I want you back..."

He let go of her wrists and slapped her face, strongly.

"I should kill you Helen... I should punch you till death..."

He knew he would never do that, but she didn't.

She hugged him tightly, crying, and he tried not to feel how good it was to have her hugging him that way.

"No, please Tim, please! Forgive me!"

She seemed so desperate, so defenseless...

That was his weakness: the notion of how much she depended on him.

"What can I do to make you love me again? To be your queen again... I beg of you..." She sobbed.

She looked into his eyes, and he caressed her cheek.

"You need me, don't you, my babygirl?" She nodded. "You'll be my queen again, but I won't share you Helen, never again. Do you understand what has to happen?"

She contemplated his face for a second, then looked back into his eyes.

"I understand, sir."


	2. 24

Maude heard the door opening and turned around in the bathtub.

"Agnes told me you were here." Helen said, walking towards her.

"Oh hi honey!" She smiled seductively at her. "I'm getting ready for you..."

Helen smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?" She undressed herself.

"Of course not." She gazed at her body with lust.

Helen entered the bathtub, but didn't sit down, instead, she more than quickly held Maude by the hair, forcing her head under the water.

She fought, moving desperately, shaking her arms and splashing water all over, but it was not enough.


	3. 25

Ned was trimming his moustache. It was like some sort of ritual to him; he allowed himself to have this one vanity.

He was looking at the mirror when something caught his attention: Timothy was standing by the opened door, with a gun pointed at him.

He thought quickly and turned around, throwing the scissors at him. It carved on Timothy's hand and the gun fell down, firing by itself.

A sound scaped from Timothy's mouth, but he quickly recovered himself from the surprise and reached for the gun.

Ned then jumped upon him and they both fell down. He held Timothy by the neck and started choking him, while he desperately tried to reach the gun.

"Tim, I killed Maude already," Ned heard Helen's voice coming from the hall and stopped, shocked. "what's taking you so long to..." She appeared on the door. She wasn't wearing any clothes and was still wet from the bathtub.

In a second, Timothy grabbed the gun and shoot Ned in the head. He fell upon him; his eyes opened, and blood coming out of the wound.

Timothy pushed him away and got up, holding his own neck.

"What happened?!" Helen came nearer.

"Nothing." He pulled the scissors out of his hand.

She continued looking at him, curious and wide-eyed, but didn't dare to ask again. 

"You know I don't owe you explanations, don't you?" He said, noticing her curiosity.

"Yes, sir." She then, turned her sight away in respect to him, and directed her attention to the corpse.

"Good." He turned to look at it too.

They both stood looking at Ned, side by side, silently, but neither of them was really paying attention.

Helen sighed, and Timothy hid a small smile from her.

He then put an arm around her, in a sort of side hug, and grabbed her behind.

She smiled.


End file.
